LOS GUARDIANES
by gefemaestro120
Summary: Cada princesa es encencial en la lucha por la paz en Etheria, no importa que reino gobierne, es importante Pero que pasa, ¿cuando la amenaza a la que se enfrentan le les puede escapar de sus manos? Simplemente, les llego el momento de convocar a sus guardianes
1. Prologo

"_**Los guardianes**_"

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un mundo en donde llamado Etheria, donde las princesas existen, la magia y la tecnología _

**Se muestra un mural de cristal, en el cual tenía grabado un planeta, rodeado de miles de estrellas y una hermosa luna **

_Es un mundo hermoso, comandado por los reyes de ese planeta, sabios reyes y reinas _

**Luego se muestra otro mural, en el cual estaba la imagen de un rey y la que parecía ser su reina a su lado, estos eran los reyes principales de Etheria**

_Han estado en paz, por siglos, diría que casi milenios, pero de eso cambio, cuando seres de otro mundo, vinieron a invadir a Etheria _

**Había otro mural, el cual mostraba naves extrañas, aterrizar en dicha tierra **

_Se hacían llamar los Hordianos, llegaron para según ellos "Buscar un hogar"_

**Se mostró otro mural, el cual mostraba al líder de los Hordianos, dándole la mano al Rey de la Zona del terrón **

_Ellos querían dominar el mundo pacífico, pero claro, el resto de los gobernantes de estas tierras, no se quedaron de brazos cruzados _

**Otro mural, mostrando a la armada Hordiana, con sus armas avanzadas, tanques y lacers, a una tropa armada de hordianos, junto a las princesas **

_Ellos no eran rivales, ya que las princesas de diferentes reinos, formaron su alianza de las princesas, para proteger sus reinos en conjunto _

**Pero después, se mostró otro cuadro, en el cual estaba el rey de la alianza rebelde, siendo asesinado por los Hordianos, mientras un castillo, ardía en llamas **

_Pero claro, nadie queda impune ante las partidas de una guerra, sobre todo los reyes que pelean a favor del pueblo _

_Fue un golpe duro para la rebelión, pero no solo los afectó a ellos, todos y a cada uno de los integrantes, ante esa derrota, debatieron si la alianza era una buena idea_

**Se pasó a otro mural, el cual se mostraba a todos los reyes, en cada uno de sus reinos**

_La unión se rompió, haciendo que cada una de las princesas, protejan sus propios reinos, dejando a la rebelión con un poder táctico abrumadoramente bajo _

**Luego, se mostró un mural más, este tenía a todas las princesas de los reinos, las culés estaban siendo dirigidas por una princesa en especial, la cual era de gran altura, con una cabellera dorada, sosteniendo una gran espada **

_Pero se espera, que según cuentan las leyendas, la legendaria princesa del poder, She-Ra, unirá a las princesas una ves más, para combatir a la maldad, y restaurar el orden en todo Etheria_

**Después un último mural se mostró, pero algo característico de él, era que ya tenía varios pedazos faltantes, dejando solo mostrarse una figura en el, parecía ser un hombre, entre los dos metros de altura, tenía una pechera dorada, con el grabado de una cabeza de un caballo en el, sus hombreras eran plateadas, siendo la derecha la que sobresalía, ya que esta era de gran tamaño tanto que cubría la mitad del tríceps y bíceps, con unos pinchos en la parte de arriba**

**Su casco era redondo, dejando la vista a su rostro, el cual no se alcanzaba a divisar, con dos pinchos en forma de V en su frente, de color rojo**

**Tenía en sus antebrazos, protectores de hierro, teniendo la parte que va hacia la mano, la forma de unas zarpas de tigre**

**Portaba unas medias metálicas, de ellas salían una malla metálica, las culés se unían a rodilleras, junto con el resto de la protección de los pies **

**Su mano derecha, portaba una especie de mango de hacha, pero este era negro, con un grabado de patrones de circuito, en la parte de arriba, tenía un rectángulo insertado en posición vertical, con una gema azul en el centro, en el lado derecho tenía una pequeña hoja de chacha con el mismo diseño que el del mango, y en el izquierdo había un pincho plano**

_Pero claro, siempre hay un mal, que ni las princesas se pueden encargar, a así que, ellas necesitarán toda la ayuda posible, ellas necesitarán más que nunca _

_A sus Guardianes _

**En la parte de abajo, entre los escombros, se alcanzó a ver un escrito ilegible para cualquiera, pero luego se cambia a uno más apto para su lectura**

"_**WarHorse Guardián de She-Ra**_"


	2. Cap 0 ¿Que es un Guardián?

_**Cap 0 "¿Que es un Guardian"**_

_**Lugar:**_ desconocido

_**Hora:**_desconocida

Era una oscura noche en Etheria, despejada como era de costumbre en las fechas de verano de por aquí, siendo iluminada por las brillantes estrellas que conformaban las constelaciones, con la luna llena en el centro de todo esto

Y bajo este magnífico cielo nocturno, se encontraba la ciudad de Luna brillante, justo en el castillo de la reina de estas tierras también conocido como el hogar de la rebelión, la cual lucha fieramente contra el ejército Ordiano

_**Dentro**_: Aposentos De Adora

Podemos ver a una joven de unos dieciocho años o diecisiete de edad, cabello rubio algo opaco recogido en una cola de caballo, tez levemente bronceada, estaba tapada por una sábana roja en una cama plana y algo rígida comparada a las esponjosas camas de los demás cuartos

Pero pese a ese detalla se veía que ella dormía muy agosto debido a que en su cara se mostraba una leve sonrisa

A un costado suyo, se veía que estaba su espada leal, que ha pertenecido por generaciones a cada She-Ra por milenios, eones incluso

Todo era tranquilidad en estos momentos

Ho eso era hasta que la gema azula ovalada de la espada empezara a palpitar levemente

Las primeras veces eran muy leves, pero a la quinceava ya empezaba a iluminarles más

La luz dejó de palpitar y se quedó totalmente tiesa, como si esperaba algo departe de alguien o algo así

Después se notó algo en Adora, ella frunció levemente el ceño, para después moverse un poco, como si ella tuviera un mal sueño

-Hmmm..- ella frunció los labios, mientras que finalmente ella se quedó quieta, quedando boca arriba en la cama

_**Sueño de Adora**_

Podemos ver un gran pastizal, que parecía no tener fin a simple vista

El cielo era azulado, con un patrón de estrellas totalmente diferente a lo que se acostumbra ver hoy en día

En el medio del pastizal, se podía notar una undidura en él, acercándonos más, podemos ver a Adora, la cual vestía con su típico uniforme de la Zona del Terror

Ella lentamente abría los ojos, abriéndolos completamente cuando ella se dio cuenta en donde estaba

Se levanto bruscamente, sentándose en el suelo observando su el panorama que la rodeaba

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó ella -Se suponía que estaba en Luna Brillante-

Después ella se levantó por completo, aun con la duda de donde rayos estaba

Camino un poco por hay, viendo aun a todas direcciones en búsqueda de alguna pista de qué lugar es este

-¿Estaré soñando?- se preguntó a si misma –Si es así, me pregunto si será de esos sueños en donde recibo una señal mística de los Primeros o algo así...- se burló de su comentario, eso era muy bizarro ahora que lo piensa

Pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, a un costado de ella apareció lo que se pude describir como un holograma, parecía atener la apariencia de una mujer surafricana con ropajes nativos, pero un patrón de circuitos impregnados

-Lamento decepcionarte Adora, de hecho, soy yo, Light Hope-

-¡HAA!-

Ella se asustó, tanto que casi se cae al suelo mientras ella sostenía su pecho, casi se le sale el corazón por eso

-¡Light Hope!... por el amor de, casi me sacas el corazón por el susto- se quejó la actual portadora de la espada del poder, esta mujer es sigilosa como un gato

-¿Qué haces aquí?, no más bien ¿Cómo estás aquí?, ¿no se supone que estoy soñando? -

-Asi es portadora, solo estoy usando tu vinculo con la espada para comunicarme contigo- dijo la IA creada por los primeros

-Ho... eso lo explica un poco- dijo mientras veia con cara de poker, se habaio olvidado de ese detalle –Espera, ¿comunicarte?, ¿por que lo harias?-

-Bueno, primeramente, quiera felicitarte en persona por tu victoria reciente contra los Ordianos cuando atacaron Luna Brillante- dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada

-Emm... ¿gracias?- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, le era algo incomodo que ella sonriera de esa manera

-Aunque también note que tu vínculo con la espada ha mejorado considerablemente, ya puedes manipular su forma casi a voluntad propia-

-Ho, ¿te refieres a lo del escudo?, la verdad hasta yo me sorprendí jeje- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca en un leve sonrojo por el alago a su persona

-No obstante- dijo –Aun te falta mucho por aprender para ser She-Ra-

-Ho..-

-Pero vas progresando-

-Ho-

-Pero volviendo al tema que quiera comentarte Adora, necesitaras toda la ayuda posible en estos momentos cruciales, ya como presenciaste en tu último encuentro con el ejercito Ordiano, el equilibrio en Etheria se ha visto afectado debido a la alteración de los cristales de poder de las princesas-

-Si se sobre eso, ahora todo parece estar patas arriba-dijo un poco mas seria cruzándose de brazos, sabía que este tema era muy importante ya que los Ordianos lo hicieron, no recuerda si quiera que ellos tuvieran la capacidad de hacer algo de esa magnitud

-Correcto, por eso sugiero que tengamos sesiones de entrenamiento para que pongas en practicar tus habilidades y refinar tu manejo con la espada-

Adora asintió, en estos momentos no era de tomárselo a la ligera, tendría que esforzarse el doble si quiere ser una buena She-Ra en el futuro

-Aunque me temo, que eso no será suficiente ante lo que nos enfrentamos- dijo la IA con fundiendo a Adora

-¿A que te refieres?-

Seguidamente, Light Hope cerro los ojos, para después extender sus manos, creando asi una proyección holográfica del planeta entero, con algunos puntos resaltando en el

-He podido detectar enromes anomalías a lo largo de toda Etheria- dijo para después muestra unos cuantos puntos rojos –Estas son tres de las mas preocupantes en estos momentos, pero no significa que las demás no lo sean, así que esteta preparada-

-Comprendo-

-Lastimosamente, no creo que tu sola puedas encargarte de esto- dijo para después voltearla a ver con los ojos abiertos –Así que tendrás que conseguir toda la ayuda posible-

-Pss, será fácil, solo les diré a las chicas que me acompañen a patear traseros y listo- dijo con simpleza y con toque de burla

-No es tan simple, solo ir y patearles el trasero- dijo neutra, no entendiendo lo divertido en esto –Adora, estamos hablando de anomalías que superan por mucho cualquier amenaza que te hayas enfrentado con tus amigos, inclusive los Ordianos parecen ser un chiste a comparación de ellos-

Ella trago duro, esto sí que parece ser muy serio

-B-bueno, pero si dices que es demasiado para mí y mis amigos, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - ella simplemente dedujo que no vendría solo a decirle "_Oye, hay un gran peligro allá afuera, es tu deber enfrentarlo, pero solo serás una cucaracha contra una bota, ¿quieres ir?_"

-Ha eso voy- dijo para dispersar el holograma de Etheria –Dime Adora, ¿alguna vez has escuchado hablar en algún libro de historia sobre los Guardianes de Etheria?-

-Por supuesto son... son….- sus aires de confianza se fueron bajando poco en poco, hasta que lo admitió –No sé lo que son-

-Descuida, es normal que no lo sepas, después de todo, su deber es permanecer con un perfil bajo en todo momento-

Light Hope después empezó a proyectar lo que vendría siendo la figura de varias personas no detalladas de color blanco

(no se cuántas pincelas son en total, si lo saben díganmelo por favor, pero por le momento pondré las que salieron en la serie de Netflix hasta ahora :v)

-Los guardianes, son seres que fueron creados o elegidos por las princesas, siendo juzgados por los primeros para ver si son capaces del trabajo de cuidar y proteger las tierras de Eteheria de todo mal conocido, comandados por las princesas para-

-Espera, estás diciendo ¿que ellos son como nuestros guarde espaldas personales? -

-Viéndolo desde ese punto, se podría decir que si-

Eso le intereso, aunque no demasiado, eran como guardaespaldas o soldados que seguían sus órdenes y eso le disgustaba un poco

-En fin, continuo- dijo para acomodar su voz - Los guardianes, son seres que fueron creados o elegidos por las princesas, siendo juzgados por los primeros para ver si son capaces del trabajo de cuidar y proteger las tierras de Eteheria de todo mal conocido, comandados por las princesas para ayudarles tanto en su labor de protectoras, como las de una princesa común y corriente-

Después mostró lo que parece ser una gran gema, teniendo a su lado una de las figuras de antes

-Ellos al pasar su prueba impuesta por los primeros, de ver si son dignos de ser guardianes, son sometidos a la unión de la alguna piedra, uniendo su energía vital con esta, para obtener un poder parecido a la princesa en cuestión, convirtiéndolo en un ser casi inmortal, ligando su vida con la de la piedra en un vínculo aún más íntimo que con la misma princesa-

Se mostraba como varios circuitos salían de la piedra, para conectarse con la figura de la persona

-Ellos después de eso, claramente la energía que obtienen es basta y poderosa, pero es inestable, así que se les otorga varios catalizadores, que sirven para protegerse y proteger a los que lo rodean de su poder- después se muestra la figura humanoide lo que le parece ser una especia de armadura

-Eso es muy interesante, ¿Qué tan fuertes pueden ser ellos? - dijo aún más interesada, ellos podrían ser unos poderosos aliados para la rebelión

-Eso depende completamente del guardián y del tipo de entrenamiento que reciban de parte de sus princesas, ya que ellos al hacer la vinculación renacen, perdiendo cualquier memoria muscular que tengan, conservando solo sus recuerdos básicos-

-¿Cómo cuáles?-

-Quienes son, quienes fueron y quienes quieren ser, aunque en algunos casos conservan algo de su vieja memoria muscular, facilitándoles las cosas, también hay otros casos en los que no recuerdan absolutamente nada de si mismos, siendo un lienzo en blanco-

Eso la perturbo, ¿olvidar completamente todo lo que eres?, parecía como si fueras a nacer de nuevo, algo abrumador si lo piensas

-Luego de que se les fuera otorgada su armadura, ellos mismos tendrán que forjar su Almaico, a base de un fragmento diminuto de la piedra de la princesa, creando un arma apropiada para ellos mismos según sus capacidades-

Después se mostró a la figura anterior, la cual ahora portaba un espada

-Los Almanicos varían según el usuario, desde la más común hasta la mas peculiar de todas y cada una de ellas- concluyo ella, para después mostrar una gran cantidad de ellos

-Desafortunadamente, ellos se vieron reducidos en masa, siendo casi exterminados por completo- después todos y cada uno de ellos, fueron despedazándose, hasta quedar solo uno

-¿Cómo paso eso?, si son tan fuertes como dices, ¿Quién es tan poderoso como para destruirlos? - pregunto en shock, ellos se suponía que era la elite de las princesas ¿no?

-Creo que sabes, que la anterior She-Ra desato un poder incontrolable ¿no? -

Ella desvió la mirada, le era algo incomodo pensar que una She-Ra haya hecho tal cosa, todo por no controlar el poder que tenía, debido a sus emociones

Es por eso que quiere ser la mejor She-Ra que hayan conocido en la historia, para poder enmendar los errores del pasado

-Ella al liberar tremendo poder, todos los guardianes dieron todo de si, para poder proteger a Etheria a costa de sus vidas, dandonos una segunda oportunidad de seguir viviendo- dijo mientras ella concluía con todo esto, para de pues voltear a ver a Adora

Ella tenía una cara entre neutra y sorprendida, le era increíble que ellos eran tan fuertes como para darle frente a She-Ra

-Wow... simplemente... wow-

-Así es, wow es la palabra indicada para esto- dijo comprensible, desde que la programaron con la posibilidad de sentir una que otra emoción humana, no había palabras para describir tal acto

-Pero no entiendo... ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con las anomalías?- ella a decir verdad ya se daba una idea de lo que planea, pero quería asegurarse de que estaba en lo cierto

-… Uno de los guaraníes está vivo Adora y no cualquier guardián, es el primer guardián en ser elegido... el más fuerte de ellos, necesitaras de su ayuda para acabar con las anomalías-

Después ella, mostro lo que parecía ser la imagen algo degrada de lo que parecía ser un hombre

Estaba entre los dos metros de altura, tenía una pechera dorada, con el grabado de una cabeza de un caballo en él, sus hombreras eran plateadas, siendo la derecha la que sobresalía, ya que esta era de gran tamaño tanto que cubría la mitad del tríceps y bíceps, con unos pinchos en la parte de arriba

Su casco era redondo, dejando la vista a su rostro, el cual no se alcanzaba a divisar, con dos pinchos en forma de V en su frente, de color rojo

Tenía en sus antebrazos, protectores de hierro, teniendo la parte que va hacia la mano, la forma de unas zarpas de tigre

Portaba unas medias metálicas, de ellas salían una malla metálica, las culés se unían a rodilleras, junto con el resto de la protección de los pies

Los ojos de Adora se ensancharon a mas no poder al verlo, en más de un sentido

Su presencia, aunque fuera en una imagen, era imponente, inspira respeto y hasta un poco de miedo

Pero, sobre todo, emáname un aura de calidez, vida, paz con un toque de nostalgia, como si ya lo hubiera conocido antes de todo esto

Era increíble imaginar que esta presencia fuera la de un guerrero formidable

Al final, solo hizo una pregunta

\- ¿Quién es el?...-

Light hope solo el volteo a ver, teniendo la imagen del hombre aun lado suyo para que ella pudiera verlo

Simplemente contesto lo siguiente

-El, es _**WarHorse...**_ el único sobreviviente al desate de poder de la anterior She-Ra, el es tu actual guardián-

Adora simplemente casi deja caer su boca al suelo, no se lo creía, pensaba que ella era la excepción, pero al parecer no

Ella tenía un Guardian

No solo uno, sino el primero de todos ellos

-Su título, WarHorse, guardián de la Princesa del Poder She-Ra-

_**Hola gentecita =)**_

_**Como han estado?**_

_**Si, se que paso casi un año desde que no subo cap en esta plataforma, pero tengo una excelente explicación para eso y es que mi word se lleno de viruz :,v**_

_**Perdí todos mis archivos, junto con los caps que iba a subir, me deprimí demasiado por eso asi que decidí tomarme mucho... mucho tiempo **_

_**En fin, solo quería que supieran que vilvo a las andadas aquí, asi que esperen un poco para ver si puedo recuperar algo del capitulo de berserker que tenia casi terminado :, v**_

_**Me pongo triste de solo pensarlo;-;**_

_**Bueno cuídense **_

_**Bay bay**_


End file.
